Backdooring
Backdooring in Hero Attack and most MOBA's is when a hero enters the other team's base (usually with no support) to attack it's production buldings or Command Center/Hachery/Nexus. Although this is looked down upon by many people, it is a legitamite strategy. High damage output in a limited amount of time is needed to effectively backdoor. Common Heroes: Banelings: Banelings are effective because you can go up and explode. Though you die in the process, it can do devastating damage on multiple buildings. Putting a nydus worm near the enemy base greatly increases the rate at which you can do this. Firebat: It is one of the best backdoorers in the game. With high AOE damage and damage reduction, he would be hard to stop. What's even better is that it can use armageddon, which is a large-radius damaging ability on par with the ghost's nuke. Reaper: With it's cliff jump ability and its attack speed ability, it can do devastating amounts damage in a short time. Zerglings: It's cliff jump, like the reapers, is effective at allowing the zergling to enter and exit the enemy base. This coupled with it's high dps and the ability to spawn large armies of zerglings makes them extremely efficient backdoorers. Void Ray: The Void Ray has one of the most powerful spells in the game, and can discharge it for extreme amounts of damage after charged. The void ray is also one of the quickest protoss heroes in the game, and therefore are potent backdoorers. Dark Zealot: The Dark Zealot's utlimate ability causes large amounts of damage in short amounts of time to multiple buildings at a time. This, coupled with it's ability to warp, clone itself, and sap life from enemies, makes the Dark Zealot possibly the best backdoorer the protoss has to offer. Stalker: Being the most mobile protoss hero in the game, the stalker is definitely an annoying backdoorer. however, it lacks real brawn and mostly only backdoors in tandem with an ally. Ghost: Can easily nuke buildings from large ranges if not found and stopped with stuns. However, a small amount of map awareness effectively stops this threat. Overlord: The Overlord wields the largest assortment of AOE spells, and can have up to 4 of them if items are brought along. This, coupled with it's high end movement speed, makes the Overlord one of the most powerful zerg backdoorers available. Not as Common, but not Rare Heroes: Banshee: while the banshee itself cannot do much damage to buildings, the hero works very well with domination, dominated wraiths and scouts can easily take down 4 productions extremely quickly if you have enough of them. Archon: It's ultimate ability allows it to do incredible damage to production buildings. However, a good escape plan must be thought of beforehand. Marine: can use a scan or another reveal map ability to drop in marines. If not stopped immediatly, buffed marines are easily capable of taking down a production building in seconds. Siege Tank: On certain maps, it's scan in combination with it's range/ult allows it to deal good damage to the enemy base. However, it is rather fragile and if an enemy hero comes, the Siege Tank's immobility will often cause it's death. Rare Heroes Zealot: Can either walk in through or warp in zealots when no one is paying attention. Can be hard to kill if he has the right combination of items and stats. This is actually rare, but possible to happen. Team Strategies: Zerg: Fast units, such as zerglings, banelings, or mutalisk, can drop several nyduses in the enemy base, and allow the rest of the team to unload inside the enemy base to damage production buildings. Protoss: Beam ultimate can be used on buildings to reveal the enemy's base and an obelisk or warp prism can be warped to the enemy's base. The team can then warp within the enemy base to damage production buildings. Category:Strategy